ItsHarry
'''ItsHarry '''is one of the server owners. He also is the creator of the ItsJerryAndHarry forum website and channel together with ItsJerry. Background Harry is the one of the two owners of their own Minecraft server and an actor of their YouTube channel ItsJerryAndHarry. He also made appearances with ExplodingTNT and CraftedMovie and a guest appearance on "To Kill A Youtuber: ItsJerryAndHarry" by Steven Suptic (formerly mlgHwnT). He is also part of other series of their channel such as Minecraft vs Real Life, If Video Games Were In Real Life, Coding with J&H, and Fartlands which is on JerryVsHarry, another channel where they upload their Minecraft gaming commentaries (later Team Fortress 2). Personality He is 21 years old. Having an intellectually discerning mind and adept programming skills, he has a mildly dejected agita on failing and has less self-esteem, denoting his submissiveness and altruism to others epecially Jerry, such as forthrightly saying of how ashamed he is on certain videos. He has a dark, toneless voice but can reach whistle notes and laughs shrilly. He can do silly voice impressions of a girl and old women and can beatbox. He is known for playing Team Fortress 2 and uploads videos of himself and Jerry playing it and made another channel named Jerry & Harry TF2 where they will upload upcoming TF2 gaming commentaries as well as Minecraft machinimas on their main channel. Appearance Harry's old skin was a red hoodie with a creeper face with the same Steve head and pants (FartLands #3). Later, his skin is inspired by Soldier from Team Fortress 2. It is a mélange of three different skins he amalgamated according to himself (Fartlands #7.1). Just like the Soldier, the skin has a brown helmet (for Harry he calls a 'hat'), a long red coat with long sleeves, and brown uniform pants. It also has a bandolier with grenades and a white collar. It has yellow patches on the sides of the sleeves. The face includes a stubble and eyes looking at the right in one direction, covered by the hat. Last January 2012, they were visibly seen from the hat if Harry sneaks according to Saul (Fartlands 22). Relationships * ItsJerry As Jerry's twin brother, they are congruent to each other through the years despite of Jerry being dominant to him in their videos. They have the same music taste of metal music, and they both like farts, which is how they made it as their "signature" on their channels and their outro ending on each video. * Saul1337 As one of the first crew members, they are close good friends. They play most of the mini-games with him, showing that he is a very active member of the crew. They joke around a lot too. * PwangePotato and WhatTheHai Though it is not known if they are still within the crew, they are still good friends. Even though both of them are no longer interested in Minecraft, they still sometimes play with them, only that Potato is more active than Hai. Hai's most recent appearance was in one of the Fartlands episodes, giving the viewers a tour of his real house's minecraft version, and also played with them in one of their most recent mini-games, Minefighter. Category:Owner Category:Owners